


Fish n Chips

by Moonfrost614



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mer Babies, Mermaids, Silkies, Witches, illegal hunting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 14:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16536350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonfrost614/pseuds/Moonfrost614
Summary: What do you do when your daughter befriends the local merman? Invite him to live with you of course!





	1. Chapter 1

Mako let out a huff as he walked down the path towards the beach. The beach wasn't so far from his home, about a five minute or so walk. He never thought that it would bring him this much trouble especially when he adopted Winter.

Winter was a very curious and smart for her age but there was times when her curiosity got the best of her. Especially when rumors started to go around that she was hanging out with the local merfolk.

The mer people barley bother the people in the town but once in awhile someone will go messing. No way was his is daughter going to end up as fish food.

It didn't take Mako long to find the albino. She was in the water playing and splashing someone. When he took a closer look he saw it was a merman with an orange and black tail. Making closer to the water he called out to her.

"Winter Star Rutledge!" The young teen spun around with shock at the sound of her name then became nervous when she realize who had called her. Maok then crossed his arms and waited for the youth to make her way over to him. When Winter was finally standing in front of him he glared down at her. 

 

"I was just playing with Jamie." Winter said softly looking behind herself. Behind her a few feet away was the mer she had been playing with. The mer had to be around his mid 20s or early 30s. He had messy blonde hair with green algae in it. What cought Mako's attention the most was the orange flaming eyes that stared at him.

 

Mako let out a huff and unfolded his arms. "Winter we talked about this." 

 

"I know, Papa! But Jamie is really nice and he doesn't have any friends or a home! You told me I need to be nice to everyone and help anyone who needs it!" Winter said as she looked up at her father. "Please let him stay with us."

 

Mako galced back at the black and orange mer who was siently watching them. Mako took a deep breath in and then let it out. He knew he was never going to hear the end of it if he pushed "Jamie" away. He also knew that he was going to regret this. 

 

"Fine. He can stay with us." As the said this Winter and her new friend cheered in joy at this. 

 

"At lest we can have free seafood now." He said with a smirk as his daughter gave him a glare. 

 

"Oh my god, Papa!"


	2. Chapter 2

About a week had passed since Mako had invited Jamie to live with him and Winter. He didn't think it was a problem, the mer just had to swim up the stream that lead to the pond next to the house. It would take maybe ten minutes to walk around the whole thing. The pond was full of fish and creatures that mer could eat. So food was not a problem the problem was that the mer was not alone.

 

Mako stood on the deck and stared down at the orange and black mer. Jamie floted on his back at the end of the deck. On his stomach laid two mer pups.

 

"You didn't say you had kids." Mako said with a small frown. Jamie only smirked at him.

 

"You didn't say that you are a witch." Mako' went wide with surprise at this. Jamie laughed at Mako then gave him a smirk.

 

"Winter told me this morning when you gave her that healing potion." Jamie explained as he lazely check out his clawed hand. " So it's just you and Winter?" Jamie asked.

Mako gave a nod and looked back at the mer pups. They seemed about year or younger. The largest one had short fuzzy brown hair with a matching tail. The second one was a little bit smaller than their sibling but not by much. They had too had fuzzy hair but was a shade darker. Their tail was a mix of silver and blue.

 

"What are their names?" Mako asked as he kneeled down to get a closer look at them. The older mer shrugged his shoulders. 

 

"Haven't decided yet. Nothing seems to fit." Mako gave a nod off understanding, he then stood up to leave. 

 

"Leaving all ready?" Jamie asked as the large human gave a nod. "Alright see yea later mate." The mer said as he flipped on to his stomach then with a flick of his tail he was gone.

 

Mako let out of a huff and walked back to the house. He needed to make dinner before Winter came home from school.


	3. Chapter 3

Mako popped his fingers as he stepped onto the deck and headed to his boat. It was a little bit in the afternoon so only a few boats were still at the deck. A lot of the boats were owned by fishermen like Mako. He stood next to his boat and smiled at her. He was only about 28 years old when her bought her. 

 

At the end of the deck her could hear yelling and barking. With a sigh Mako turned to see Jack Morrison trying to fight a white seal with a broom. The slightly older man saw Mako and let out a yell.

 

"Mako! She's back!" As Jack yelled this the pale seal lunched forward and pulled the broom out of his hands and into the water. Mako let out a laugh as he walked over to them. Jack glared at the seal who seemed very smugged. Mako gave the seal a pat on her head as she looked up at him.

 

" How much you going to speend on brooms teel you give up?" Mako asked with a smirk. Jack let out a huff and then gave in when the seal came over and nudge him. 

 

" I just don't want her or anyone get hurt." Jack said as he patted the seal. Mako thought it was funny how one minute he was fighting her and the next he was giving her a pat. 

 

There was a laugh not far from the trio. The little seal hissed at the diction of the voice. This caused the two humans to turn to who it was. Mako could feel a headache form between his eyes and knew who it was. "Alex." He huffed out.

 

The man known as Alex smiled at him in a cold manner. "Mako! Jack! So nice to see you!" The man said as he hopped off his boat holding a spear gun. The white seal hissed at him and jumped into the water. Alex smirked at this, Mako had to hold back his anger. The larger man glanced at Jack to see him trying to do the same.

 

"Wish I could say the same." Jack said then turned to Mako, "See you later, Mako." Then with that the elder got on to his boat and left. Mako turned to Alex and glanced down at the weapon in the younger mans hand. Though Mako was wearing sunglaces the younger man must have sinced it. Alex left up the spear gun so the older man could get a better look at it.

 

"Like it? Just got it a few days ago. It will keep those nasty seals and mers away." Alex said in such a clod way that it sent chills down Mako's spins. Not wanting to be there any longer Mako turned around and headed to his boat and untied it. He then quikly started it and without looking at the younger man headed for the deep water.

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SORRY IT'S REALLY SHORT.


End file.
